Lo sabe
by Aninekochu
Summary: No soporta ver a su hermano junto a Haruhi, pero sabe que es lo mejor. Que Hikaru ama a la chica aunque él se haya enamorado estúpidamente de su gemelo. Sabe que no puede seguir así y se esfuerza en mantener las apariencias y hacerle feliz.


Well~

Aquí estoy de nuevo con este one-shot (corta, para variar, jejeje...)

En cierto modo me inspiré en la canción I (love) de Gumi, con algunas diferencias.

**Disclaimer:** los personajes no me pertenecen, ni la canción en la que me he inspirado, solo la historia~

Advertencias: shonen-ai ligero, incesto y ya :D

* * *

Lo mira, lo desea. Pero no puede hacer nada. Solo eso, observar. Apreciar al milímetro la expresión de felicidad que pone al estar cerca de Haruhi, y lejos de él. Sabe que todo está perdido, sabe que está prohibido, sabe que nunca lo tendrá cerca. Lo sabe todo pero sigue creyendo, esperando un haz de luz inexistente que le saque de ese pozo de amargura en el que se encuentra. Tras esa pícara sonrisa, lágrimas por su reflejo.

Únicamente su corazón late por él, cuando está cerca. Cuando actúan para atraer alumnas siente que muere lentamente porque sabe que es solo eso: una triste actuación donde él es el único que siente algo; él único que sufre entonces, sintiendo la respiración de su hermano sobre la suya, anhelándola, conociendo que nunca será para él. Solo para Haruhi.

Sabe tantas cosas que siente que no necesita ir a ese estúpido colegio.

También es conocedor que está librando una guerra abandonada en la que el único perdedor es él.

Sonríe ante él y le abraza mientras un escalofrío recorre su espina dorsal. Quiere romper a llorar, pero ríe y le pregunta si van al club. Y el club conlleva a Haruhi. Dolorosamente, al contrario se le iluminan los ojos, ansioso por ver la figura femenina, olvidando a quien tiene enfrente. Pero él solo amplía su sonrisa mientras que en su interior grita. Quiere odiar a Haruhi, pero sabe que no tiene nada de culpa. Se odia a sí mismo, por ser un cobarde. Por ser su hermano gemelo. Odia la esperanza que aún guarda en su corazón que avivan los actos de amor fraternal. Quiere odiar a su hermano, pero es totalmente imposible.

Sabe que el culpable de todo no es nadie excepto sí mismo.

No entiende por qué sigue teniendo esperanzas. Siente que se ahoga con sus ilusiones. Sueña que todo cambia, que Haruhi está con Tamaki. Que su hermano nunca ha estado enamorado de ella. Entonces le puede abrazar sin fingir que no pierde un poco de cordura, sin ocultar lágrimas ni sentimientos. Pero despierta y no hay nadie a su lado, solo la fría oscuridad que se cuela entre las finas sábanas de su cama. Antes lloraba, ahora no le queda nada. Dolor es lo único que ronda por su corazón y la palabra exclusiva de su diccionario.

Odia al mundo y a sus estúpidos perjuicios e hipocresía. Que eres homosexual, genial porque para el amor no existen ni géneros, ni razas, ni edades. Que te enamoras de tu hermano, mereces la horca.

Quiere morir, pero sabe que eso le haría daño a Hikaru y no lo hace. Verlo sonreír es suficiente aliciente, pues no importa cómo se sienta él.

Los ve hablar animadamente y se siente apartado. Ve sonreír a su hermano solo para ella y se siente destrozado. Sabe que no tiene punto torturarse de esa manera, pero en la tristeza ha encontrado una manera de vivir si no es con su gemelo. Siempre que los ve solos, teme que esos labios tan parecidos a los suyos se acerquen a los de la chica. Nunca ha sido muy religioso, pero reza constantemente para que no suceda, aunque también odie a Dios por prohibir lo que siente.

Necesita ver su cara todos los días, lo necesita profundamente. No puede olvidarlo, ¿cómo hacerlo si esta con el todos los días?

Sabe que está cansado de todo esto, que quiere rendirse pero no es capaz de hacerlo, que esas asfixiantes e improbables señales de ser correspondido no hacen nada más que herirle hasta la médula.

De todas formas, en el caso de que fuera correspondido no podrían hacer nada. Sus amigos, su familia, todos tienen perjuicios implantados por una sociedad sucia y sin bondad. Nunca podrían estar juntos. Nunca podría pasar de perderse en sus ojos a perderse en sus brazos.

Lo sabe, lo ve, lo siente… Y eso le tortura.

Siempre le ha querido y ahora no está cerca de él. Está con ella.

Vive entre dolor solo por él. No dice nada por su felicidad.

Sólo una estúpida y falsa sonrisa se dibuja cuando se sentencia su muerte a manos del ser que más ama.

Y, aguantándose el llanto como está tan acostumbrado, responde:

— Sí, Hikaru. Pídele salir, seguro que te dice que sí. Me alegro por ti, hermano.

* * *

Gracias por leer~

¿Reviews? ¿Puñetazos?


End file.
